


Safe

by BookwormByNight



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Creepy Fluff, Gen, Other, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, it's probably good anyway, the premise is pretty confusing but just try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormByNight/pseuds/BookwormByNight
Summary: You liked Death Note, sure. That did not mean you wanted to wake up in it!This is a gender-neutral reader insert meant to give you a quick, small dose of creeping panic. Enjoy.
Relationships: Yagami Light & Reader, Yagami Light & Yagami Sayu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gender-neutral(ish?) reader-insert. Warning; very mild swearing, very mild horror; mostly just confusion but hopefully in a good way.
> 
> Thanks to @awesomelgk and @joleneAdelia on Wattpad for helping me polish this fic up!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

You woke up to a midnight-esque darkness softly pressing on your eyes. What time of night was it? You were supposed to be sleeping - you had a big day ahead of you! When daylight rose, it was going to be your first day on the job!

With a groan, you rolled over and stuck your hand out towards your nightstand to check the time on your phone. Unfortunately for your fingers, however, your hand didn’t reach a nightstand. Instead, it hit a wall. The impact sent a jolt up pain skittering up your arm.

“Ow!” you exclaimed with a voice much younger than your own.

_ What in the world? _

_ It’s only your voice, _ a thought assured you from the back of your mind. Only… that wasn’t yours either.

“Sayu? What’s wrong?”

_ Big brother is here. Big brother is talking to you. _

You gaped openly. In front of you, stood a tiny Light Yagami, haloed in dim lamplight in a doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his honey brown eyes. Well, not tiny compared to you - it was obvious you were smaller than him, even if you couldn’t currently tell by how much - but he was tiny in comparison to every version you had ever  _ seen  _ of him. Hell, he couldn’t be more than thirteen years old. The youngest he ever was in the anime was seventeen. What was happening? Were you in a dream? This felt too real to be a dream.

_ Don’t worry, you’re okay now,  _ the little voice crooned from the back of your mind.  _ Big brother is here to protect you. You’re safe. _

_No, I’m not safe! What the hell is going on?!_ You internally argued back, panic slowly creeping up your neck and causing the hair to stand up. The room was too dark to see - _And he’s not my big brother!_ _He’s an anime serial killer! How is this even possible!?_ This was so messed up. This was all so messed up. You weren’t in your room. You weren’t in your house. A fictional murderer was standing right in front of you, looking at you like he wanted to help.

_ You’re safe. He’s here. Big brother is here, and you’re safe now. _

“Sayu? Did you run into the wall again? Did you have a nightmare?” asked Light softly, sitting down on your bed next to you and giving your hand a squeeze.

_ That’s not my name! Get away! Stop it! _ You couldn’t move. The room was too dark, you were stuck--

_ Safe, _ the little voice repeated stubbornly.

This was so messed up. This had to be a dream. You were going to wake up soon.

Then strong, skinny arms were around you like chains, and you were pulled into a hug. Light was rubbing your back as he murmured words of comfort around his yawns.

“Shh, you’re alright,” he whispered. “It wasn’t real. Go back to sleep, you’re okay.”

_ Safe. _

You began to sniffle into his chest, tears welling in your eyes. His words couldn’t be farther from the truth, but you wrapped your arms around the future terrorist anyways. You needed  _ something _ to ground you, at the very least, and Light was right here, presenting himself up for the position.

_ Safe with big brother. _

_ No, I’m not-- _

_ Safe. _


End file.
